Television and other broadcast-consumed multimedia viewers wish to view a condensed version of the content containing top moments, or “highlights.” Highlights are particularly desirable for navigating sports programming or other live event broadcasting. Network news uses highlights to discuss media previously aired, and sportscasters use highlights for game summaries. Other applications use highlights when special topics are discussed or a longer form media is not desirable. Typically, highlights are produced by human editors who are knowledgeable in the media category and can determine the most important moments of interests from a media content. Human editors are responsible for selecting, assembling, and producing a slice of audio/video clips, and produce a list of short forms of clipped audio/video for viewing, sharing, or discussion.
Media content is manually edited and clipped using a computerized editing setup. For the case of digital media content, Digital Video Recorder (DVR)-like video/audio editing setup is used where the media is visualized in a video buffer and the editor selects and assembles highlights from the full-length media content. Manual editing and clipping requires human judgment and intervention to produce the desired highlights.